


bkybdr-15

by starlit



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit/pseuds/starlit
Summary: saving the record





	1. Chapter 1

林子舟被带到了狭小的长方形的囚室，上下铺上零散坐了几个人，看到来了新人，隔着不约而同站起来打量起他。

“4069。”

“到...到。”迟钝地回应着点名，话音刚落又被狠狠打了一耳光，脸上疼得要命只好咬着嘴唇忍耐。

“进去。”简短又冰冷的命令。

抱着简单洗漱用品的男人，一面不断低头一面慢慢移动到自己的床铺。听到一声清脆而响亮的“啪—”，牢房的门被彻底锁上了。目送着管教离开，有一双手搭上了林子舟的肩膀。

“兄弟，第几次了？”

眼前的男人年纪和自己差不多大，看起来很像是这里的小老大，开口问话的时候几个围观的人都默契往后退了一步给他让路。轻松的语气像是这里的常客一样，说出来的话就和外宿宾馆自然。

”没...我没有吸毒...“直接忽略了问题，站在床角喃喃自言自语。他做了一辈子好人，自己从来没有什么坏心，等醒来已经被送到了这里，像极了他经历过的不少噩梦。

是看笑话一样，男人拍拍他的肩膀，玩笑道：“我知道不少好货，别客气，我出去给你个友情价。”

“不用了。”林子舟避开了他的示好，呆呆坐在坚硬的木板床上。

“好嘛，我叫罗年，你呢？”

“林子舟。”

听到回答，罗年的的嘴角浮起一丝笑容：“很好听的名字呢。”

”条子脾气大着呢，好好休息。“

等林子舟明白罗年话里的意思，时间已经太晚。熄灯后，迷迷糊糊终于攒了一些睡意，却被人粗暴地从床铺上拉了起来。

“唔……”条件反射地伸手去挡，连手都被牵制住了。通过依稀的轮廓辨认，站在自己面前的就是罗年。借着操场上照明的灯光，可以依稀看到他壮硕的轮廓。

“4069，起来。”

“……什么？”林子舟显然吃了一惊，被这样莫名其妙命令，脸上露出茫然又羞愤的神色。

“办他。”

还没有反应过来，就被人推到墙壁，衣服被几双手撕开，双臂被用力压住，痛得他几乎要脱臼。想要开口呼救，可是像猜到他的动作一样，嘴里被塞进了刚扯下来的内裤，只能发出低声的呜咽，全身赤裸的男人眼角通红地盯着身前凶狠的暴徒。

罗念粗糙的指腹抚摸着林子舟的脸颊，一路滑到他胸前茶色的突起，最后停留在他腿间的敏感处，挑逗似地弹了一下：“外面有人惦记你了。”

”好像这个看起来也没什么用啊。“恶作剧般评论着男人的性征，被钳制住的男人瘦削的身体控制不住地颤抖起来。

可以剥夺他的自由，也可以忍住尊严活下去，但绝对不是今天这样凄惨被人捉弄的地步，甚至不能被叫做恶劣的玩笑。对罗念所说的冤家毫无头绪，几乎没有社交圈的自己，根本找不到被处心积虑报复的理由。

嘴被堵住了，就算表达微弱的拒绝，微弱的质疑都不允许，不敢去看蹲在脚边的罗年，也不敢确认其他人幸灾乐祸的表情。林子舟的脸色越来越冷，全身出了一身细密的汗，拼命摇着头向罗念求饶。


	2. bkybdr-16

“你不喜欢被男人操吗？”罗念的膝盖用力往林子舟的两腿之间猛踢了一下，他瞬间失去重心跪了下去。就算到了晚上， 夏季水泥地滚烫的热气还没有散去，倒地时又痛又烫的触感让生理性的泪水不受控制流下来，但连伸手去擦都做不到。有人粗暴地蒙住了他的眼睛，手臂像是被绳子绑住了，恐惧从四面八方袭来。

“张嘴。”他分辨出是罗念的声音。

男人哭泣着摇头拒绝，嘴里只好发出一些模糊不清的音节，然而并没有人在意他的抗议。有另双手用力掰开了他的下巴，男性特有的味道填满了他的口腔：”给我舔。“

内裤往更深的地方顶下去，勃发的欲望掠夺了他嘴里稀薄的空气，口水顺着下巴往下滴。男人笨拙地用舌头轻取悦着嘴里的异物，毫无章法的挑逗让他屁股上被踩了好几脚，身体不受控地往前冲，喉咙里的巨物又深了几分。

“敢偷懒？”是个狠戾又低沉的男声。

短到可怜的头发也被人抓住了，巨大的蛮力把他身体狠狠往地下按，男人抓着他的头发来回抽插、摩擦着，强迫的口交让林子舟几乎无法呼吸。男人动作的频率也越来越快，胸前的的突起也被人狠狠往复揉搓着，又痛又痒的刺激直冲被禁锢的林子舟的神经。

男人很快在林子舟的嘴里缴械，腥臭的味道让林子舟一阵阵反胃。他的嘴几乎发麻，失去知觉的舌头在口腔里来回想把精液和内裤吐出来，但像被洞察心思似的，下巴被人用力捏住：“吞下去，还有好多人等着呢。”

呈跪姿的男人明显吓坏了，失去理智对着前面磕头讨饶，徒劳的举动没有唤起任何同情心，这幅可怜的模样更加唤起了他们集体的征服欲，捉弄着林子舟被称为毫无作用的下体，在极富技巧的手法下，男人可怜地进入了半挺立的状态，齿缝间露出色情的喘息。

“真是个变态。”罗念靠近嘴里含着巨物林子舟，在他耳边轻轻评论道。

听到他的声音，林子舟顿时面无血色，想寻着音源乞求这个小老大放他一马，但身体被人牢牢按住，只好勉强发出呜呜啊啊的声音。

“你说什么？”听起来礼貌的问句根本没有一丝好意。

“呜...呜...啊..”林子舟忍不住射了。

“哦，你是变态啊。”像是怕围观的人听不清一样，罗念用放大好几倍的声音重复了一遍。

“快点，我还没射。”容不得林子舟思考，酸痛的口腔又再次被人横冲直撞，周围的男人也不再一旁围观，纷纷加入这场凌虐的暴力，最隐秘的后穴被人用手指捣来捣去，碰触最敏感的深处，男人的身体本能地配合着手指，抬高自己的腰部感受对方给予的刺激，淫靡的水声夸张地回荡在林子舟的耳边。

发情的姿态让周围响起不大不小的嘲笑声，故意加快了手指的速度，才解放过的下体又有了反应。更凄惨的是，随着手指愈发粗暴的动作，冰凉的液体从腿间缓缓流出，林子舟痛得直咬牙，不小心碰到了口里的异物，发现犯错的他，讨好似的加快了动作。但面前的人却丝毫没有放过他的意思，几个响亮的耳光落在林子舟的脸上，叫他几乎昏死过去。


	3. bkybdr-17

一股热流顺着头顶，浇在了丧失知觉的男人的脸上。被浑浊的液体激醒，勉强睁开眼睛，发现是罗念对着他在排泄。

眼神空洞地看着对方，失去神采的眼睛没有了昨日被强迫的悲戚。罗念把吸满精液的内裤扔到他床上，命令道：“穿好衣服，去集合。”

林子舟在日光下他终于看清楚了伤口。为了故意隐藏，小臂上仍然是光洁一片，大臂和靠近肩膀的地方全是紫红色的勒痕，有些地方还有淡淡的血印。身体上大大小小的淤青，颤抖着往最下体间摸去，凝结的红色与透明的液体，再度证实了昨晚的遭遇。林子舟缓缓抬起手臂，刺骨的疼痛传来，在其他人的注目下，咬着嘴唇忍痛穿好硬到变形的内裤和衣裤，巨大的羞耻感让林子舟差点控制不住眼泪。

双腿瘫软得连走路都难以维持，其他人默契板地避开了这个玩弄对象，林子舟踉踉跄跄挪到了集合的操场。

早早到位的管教等得不耐烦，看到慢吞吞的4069，心里自然萌生教训的想法。在常规的跑步结束之后，毫不留情让4069单独出列。

苍白的男人用极其怪异的姿势站出来，明明才是普通幅度的运动几乎要了他的命，拼命控制住自己的几将崩溃的身体。

“为什么迟到？”

还在思考借口，没有立刻回答的男人只看到粗大的警棍朝自己小腹袭来，打在昨天伤口的位置，再也忍不住跌在地上捂着肚子。

“为什么迟到！”语气变得越来越严厉，这一棍打在他的背脊，胸腔传来巨大的闷响。

“唔……别……别打了……”

“为什么迟到！”

“报告！”隐约听到罗念的声音。

“4069昨晚身体不舒服。”

“是吗？”

头顶上问话的声音传来。他不敢轻易相信罗念的好心，吸了口气，努力把自己撑起来，否认道：“没有。”

“40个俯卧撑，其他人解散劳动。”

可怜的男人趴在地上，做出预备的姿势，缓慢而不协调地完成了第一个动作。正对着夏季猛烈的日光，汗水渐渐从他额头滴下来，眩晕感再次折磨着本就伤痕累累的身体。

等林子舟醒来的时候，发现自己又回到了囚室。身上的衣服还在，周围安静的环境让他难得放松下来。

“你醒了？”冷冷的声音从后面飘来。

林之舟慌忙往坐起来，只找到一个噩梦般的男人。

打量猎物一样欣赏着男人眼里恐惧的神情，故意放慢脚步慢慢走到他身边，蹲下来摸着他的膝盖：“没有不舒服吧？”

男人浑身立刻僵硬起来，嘴唇一开一合想解释什么，却什么字也没有说出来。

”为了给你求情，我嘴都快说破了，“无视男人的挣扎，罗念自顾自说下去：”你下面的嘴，是不是要好好报答我？“

抓着被单的手一直在控制不住地发抖，自己正置身在一个巨大的金属牢笼里。可怕的经历就在眼前，他拼命讨饶地摇头。


	4. bkybdr-18

瘦削的男人被压在床上，急促的呼吸，令胸口的起伏越来越明显。罗念注视着男人因为害怕而躲避他的眼睛，露出了讥讽的笑容。

“主动点，让你少吃点苦。”

慢慢脱下衣服，顺从地分开双腿，对罗念露出最隐秘的部位，自暴自弃摆出跪趴邀请的姿势。胸前处于肿胀状态的突起被他捏住反复揉掐，渐渐又立起来。

“真的好敏感。”

被警告了不准出声，男人只好挣扎着摇头逃避着身体的反应，但越来越粗重的喘息却出卖了他几近陷入欲浪的事实。比起一丝不挂的男人，罗念衣衫整洁，只露出半挺的欲望，仿佛是无声的嘲笑。

随便套弄了几下，就可以看到它在罗念的手里越来越硬，故意羞辱似的抬高了男人的臀部，命令他  
双手向后握住自己的脚踝保持着打开的状态。罗念冷笑着扶住他精瘦的腰，一口气直抵到了最深处。

林子舟吃痛，嘴唇都被他咬出了血，拼命加大了抓着脚踝的力量，指甲深陷进皮肉里希望可以转移注意，男人发泄般在甬道里抽插，另一只手恶作剧般堵住了他下半身慢慢翘起的高处。

“有感觉了？这么贱？”不大但清晰的声音传入林子舟的耳朵。那个地方居然也不受控地配合着罗念粗暴的动作，吞吐着令他恐惧的巨物。

“唔……不……不行……啊……”被巨大的冲撞刺激到大脑一片空白，深处的敏感点被狠狠蹂躏着，口水失禁般流到被单上，惨白的面颊逐渐浮现出潮红的颜色。

罗念并不在意他的感受，依然在这具瘦弱的身体上发泄着自己的欲望，一只手堵住他的前端：“不行？你都这么硬了？”

“不……不要……”

这一幕正好被结束劳动返回囚室的人尽收眼底。像是商量好的默契，同室的其他人对着男人高潮的身体又掐又揉，股间的欲望越来越高，让羞愤欲死的男人嘶哑着嗓子求饶：“我想……射……”

“他想射。”用说笑话的语气，罗念停下了动作，把自己的分身抽出林子舟的身体，恶作剧般在男人的背部和臀部做上了黏腻的标记。他又按住一边赤裸的臀瓣，往侧一扒，身后的景象一览无余。没有润滑的关系，被暴力对待的入口已经有了血迹，但依然在不停收缩。

后面突然空虚的男人，不停扭动地腰，呜咽着想要获得高潮：“……别”

“你说什么？”

做好了舍弃尊严的觉悟，被迫向面前的人祈求：“求你……求你进来……难受……”

“进什么？”罗念冷笑着，另一只手不停玩弄着林子舟的身体。

“求你操我……我贱……啊…啊…要……不行……”彻底罢工的大脑，含糊不清地回应着，

“啪——”最脆弱的部位挨了结实的一掌，男人的身体明显晃了晃。

“你也配？”

“求你……啊……呜……”

故意没有听到林子舟的求救，男人透过模糊的视线，看到几个人站到了罗念的旁边，不知道将面对怎样的对待，心里顿时升腾起一股寒意。

身体好像被更大的东西填满了，甚至在里面随意转动。等反应过来的时候，男人背脊冒起了冷汗，眼泪忍不住往下流。

“怎么样，这么粗，爽吗？”罗念故意慢慢走到林子舟面前，抬着他泪眼模糊的脸问道。

“唔……救……救救我……要坏……要坏了”快感慢慢消失，钻心的疼痛侵蚀着他每寸皮肤。内脏被压成一团，后面好像要裂开，头被罗念控制着，无法确认真实的情况。

“老大，他后面一直在吸我，真骚……”

“怎么办，你后面好像很爽啊。”

“求你……让我……让我死吧……”再不拿出来的话，他要被逼疯了。

“是吗？”

“啊…救……救救我……想死……”

一瞬间，施加在他身上的疼痛都消失了。可怜的男人半瘫在床上，白浊的液体喷涌而出，前端不停抽搐着。


	5. bkybdr-26

头脑一热，咬牙切齿把他按在床上。力量上，林子舟根本不是他都的对手，脆弱的床板发出吱呀的响声，看到男人满脸惊恐又抗拒的表情，冷笑着把皮带绑到他手腕上。强行把他压在身下，膝盖紧紧抵住他的胸膛。

“放手……”微弱的声音，弓起背想躲开恐怖的压迫。

脖子突然被掐住，男人愕然地注视着顾海辰。手指上感觉到男人喉结一上一下的动作，却听不到任何声音。

“你不是很想死吗？去死啊！”

头脑一片混乱，不知道怎么办。他不记得有没有这样深刻爱过一个人，但一定深刻恨着眼前这个倔强的男人。

林子舟脸色越来越苍白，好像是搁浅的鱼，努力呼吸着，但随时都会窒息。

手松开了，还没来得及喘口气，裤子就被一把扯下，瑟缩又发抖的器官暴露在他面前，顾海辰毫不在意地在后方探索着。

“你放手...对不起...你放手...放手...别...”

无视男人苦苦的哀求，顾海辰没有停下手里鲁莽的动作，找到男人拼命躲闪的入口，粗暴地把手插进去，下面的人痛得蜷起了身子。

在里面随便的抠弄起来，手指上湿润的感觉越来越明显，顺着双腿，暗红色的液体落到床单上。

“不喜欢？”边说边加了手指。林子舟倒吸了口冷气，满头冷汗。

“在我床上骚得像个婊子，现在跟我装？”用最恶毒的话侮辱他，露出自己半挺的欲望，冲进了林子舟的身体。

“不……不要……”被野蛮闯入的洞穴无比干涩，伴着抽动，无望地抓紧床单缓解疼痛。

冷冷欣赏着男人脸上痛苦的表情，抓着他的腰，施虐般增加了每次的力量，看着他疲软的分身，眼神变得越发凶狠。

“怎么，我给不了你了？”

“被人围起来操才有反应，是不是！贱人！”

“……”林子舟僵了僵，沉默着闭起眼睛，自暴自弃地平躺着，没有说话。没有窗户的房间，高高的裸露的灯泡始终亮着鹅黄的光，让人恍惚会忘记时间的存在。

在他身体里释放后，顾海辰解开皮带，从他身体上爬起来。眼神空洞的男人仰面对着斑驳的天花板，腿间软软的性器始终没有变化过，下半身沾染着羞耻的颜色，双腿因为发痛微微并拢，赤裸着躺在床上。

“顾总……”嘶哑的声音：“我的服务可以吗？”彻底的绝望倒逼他讲出了从来说不出口的话。

不敢看他，不想面对自己的难堪。顾海辰只好背对着他整理自己的衣服。

“……”

“没想到，你对着我这么精神，可惜我不是孙珏。”又轻又缓的声音在身后响起，激得他仅存的愧疚荡然无存。

“你故意的，是不是？”不可控制地握住了拳头，想狠狠把这个男人从床上拖起来再教训一顿，但最后把怒气发泄在了这个房间仅存的家私上。

高低起伏的噪音充满了房间，床上的男人没有再出声阻止，默默容忍着这一切发生。其实弄坏的不过也就是他的零碎的日常用品，但一定是男人皱着眉头比了很久价格才不得不买入的。他从钱包里抽出几张钞票，扔在地上，发泄般摔上了门。


End file.
